


[podfic] The Spectre in the Sandstorm

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Force Ghosts, Jedha, Jedi Rey, Kissing, Kyber Crystals, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Rey goes searching for kyber crystals on Jedha.





	[podfic] The Spectre in the Sandstorm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Spectre in the Sandstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756011) by [weakinteraction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/pseuds/weakinteraction). 



 

 

 

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/qe8rzskp9zxyx3j/sw%20spectre%20in%20the%20sandstorm.mp3?dl=0) (10.1 MBs) 

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:11:04

 

with background music and sound effects  
**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/775939rspaj1ls1/sw%20spectre%20in%20the%20sandstorm%20w%20music%20a.mp3?dl=0) (13.4 MBs) 

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:14:38


End file.
